Cappuccino
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot - Às vezes tudo que você quer é parar. Não sentir, não pensar. Tudo que você precisa é beber algo quente e se sentir em paz... HieiBotan


**_Disclaimer:_ Eu não tenho Yu Yu Hakusho, não fui eu que inventou que café com chocolate é bom e eunão vergonha na cara em escrever um fic tão sem sentido e flufllycom meu koorime mau humorado e a doida guia espiritual. Eles podem estar um pouco OCC nessa fic, pra ser sincera, não sei. Eu só tive essa idéia e tive que escrever. Estava engasgado. Meu trem passou e eu sabia que tinha que escrever...**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

**Cappuccino**

Ele corria próximo à estação de trem, em direção ao templo de Genkai. Parecia que ter ido à casa da raposa havia sido uma perda de tempo. Kurama ficaria a tarde toda se preparando para as provas finais da faculdade, ou seja, ele teria que aturar sozinho aquela chateação de festa até à noite.

"Hunf." - murmurou. Aquele idiota do Yusuke era um inútil mesmo. Era domingo e por isso ficaria no restaurante até o fim da tarde. E o estúpido do Kuwabara? Bem, ele sim, ia estar lá pra ajudar Yukina a preparar seu jantar de Comemoração. E é claro, ele é que não ia deixar a inocente koorime praticamente sozinha naquele templo enorme com o bufão.

O que ela tinha tanto que comemorar o dia de sua chegada ao templo? Aquilo era como um aniversário pra ela. E era especial, como se as comidas que preparava fossem um presente para cada um deles, que a ajudou a estar ali.

A verdade é que o koorime não ia admitir que se sentia feliz em poder ajudar a irmã. Era bom saber que ela estava à salvo e entre amigos. Amigos dele também - de uma estranha forma. Hiei corria, avistando os trilhos já à sua frente, pensando em como Yukina fizera de cada um deles um pedaço de sua família.

E ironicamente, isso incluía ele mesmo.

Mas era estranho pensar - e até incomodo - que ele era parte daquilo. Parte de Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, Genkai... sem contar Kuwabara... e aquela mulher louca que fazia questão de sempre ficar sorrindo pra ele, como se...

Aquele riso irritante o perseguia como uma maldição. Como uma dessas músicas horrorosas que se ouve uma única vez e fica, martelando dentro da nossa cabeça, por dias, horas, anos a fio! Só torturando, flagelando...

Ele suspirou.

Pousou no telhado velho da estação, sentindo um cheiro diferente do que esperava sentir. Não era perfume, pelo menos não um que ela costumasse usar. Tinha um aroma mais doce, mais forte. Ouviu-a cantarolar alguma coisa entre os dentes, logo abaixo dele. A baka onna podia ter uma bigorna sobre sua cabeça que jamais perceberia a presença.

Não tinha a menor intenção de ser visto, ou sequer percebido... mas aquele cheiro o intrigava, de alguma forma, junto com aquele mumurar incompreensível e tão incomum dela.

Virou de costas, saltando por trás da plataforma. Não demorou mais que segundos e estava atrás do banco de madeira velha, onde uma jovem de cabelos azuis e soltos, cantarolava alguma coisa de olhos fechados, com um copo fumejante na mão.

"O que está fazendo, onna?"

Botan deu um salto, quase derramando todo o líquido marrom do copo.

"Hiei! Quer me matar de susto!"

Ele se limitou a sorrir, dando à volta no banco e parando ao lado dela, sem se sentar.

"Você não deveria já estar no templo?"

Ela riu.

"É, devia. Mas não estou."

"Além de desatenta, é uma lerda."

Mas Botan não retrucou, se permitindo sorrir mais uma vez, recostando-se no banco e tomando mais um gole.

Hiei a olhou desconfiado. Talvez aquilo fosse algum tipo de droga, alucinógeno. Por mais estranha que aquela ferry girl fosse, ela não era do tipo de se atrasar em compromissos. Principalmente, se o compromisso fosse uma festa no templo com todos os seus 'amigos'.

Ele se virou para ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha:

"O que é isso?"

Botan se virou pra ele, então voltou a fitar a estrada de ferro.

"É uma bebida ningen. Mistura café com chocolate. Chamam de cappuccino. É muito bom."

"Só isso? Café e chocolate?"

"É. Por quê, Hiei? Quer provar?"

"Hunfs" - ele virou o rosto, procurando achar que ponto o olhar da onna se perdia tanto naqueles trilhos. - "Pensei que estivesse bêbada."

Ela soltou uma leve risada. Uma risada diferente, mais serena, mais recatada. Não parecia sequer vir da boca daquela garota espevitada e falante.

"Você não pensou nada disso."

Hiei piscou os olhos com força, se virando pra ela. Botan permanecia imóvel, olhando para o outro lado da estrada, onde uma imensidão verde, bem o fundo, começava a se formar.

Então ele reparou de onde vinha aquele sorriso.

Alguma coisa a machucava por dentro. Mas não era dor nem nada parecido. Parecia picar-lhe, de leve, lento enquanto ela piscava os olhos, tomando forma, talvez, ele pensava, ganhando um sentido. Alguma coisa que fizesse ela apreciar aquilo.

Uma dor que talvez ela quisesse ter por dentro.

Ele, melhor que ninguém, sabia que existem feridas que nós guardamos à sete chaves, mais que como uma dor, mas como um valioso prêmio.

Talvez, fosse isso.

Mas ela parecia pensar em outra coisa.

"Senta. Vou buscar um pra você. Ninguém deve provar seu primeiro cappuccino em pé."

Ela não esperou resposta e sai em direção às lojas na parte interior da estação. Ele sabia que podia muito bem sair dali e deixá-la lá sozinha com que quer que fosse aquele treco que ela segurava nas mãos.

Mas ele ficou. Virou o rosto, resmungando alguma maldição contra ela. E nem se sentou, contrariado. Mas não ousou sair dali.

Sequer se mexeu do lugar.

O som do último riso dela entoava na sua cabeça como uma canção brega e triste que ele não sabia quando iria se apagar...

Um som mais alto zuniu em seus ouvidos, anunciando que o trem estava perto.

"Pronto."

O koorime se virou para a onna de olhos rosados, que lhe estendia um copo branco fumegante. Aquele cheiro doce de novo. Ele pegou o copo e ela se sentou. Ainda de pé, ele deu o primeiro gole, enquanto ela o observava. Não era ruim. Era quente, doce. Mas não muito doce. Só... se pudesse existir gosto macio, seria aquele. Era isso. Macio.

"Quando eu não quero pensar em nada, eu gosto de ficar bebendo e tentar descobrir alguma palavra que decifre a sensação do café com o chocolate na minha boca." - ela riu, como se estivesse falando sozinha, aquele tom lacônico da mesma música que ele ouvia bater em sua cabeça. O humor dela ainda parecia inalterável.

Ele deu mais um gole, em silêncio.

A tristeza dela também tinha um gosto macio. Aquele riso, aquele olhar distante. Macios, mas gelados. Como se a bebida tivesse ficado fora tempo depois.

Um apito.

Ela continuava ali, sentada, olhando pro nada.

Hiei viu o trem se aproximar, abrir suas portas, pessoas saindo, entrando, rindo, pensando tão alto que sentia seu terceiro olho vibrar... e ela continuava ali, imóvel. Inalterada.

O trem apitou de novo e ele lhe lançou um olhar indagador.

Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos, como se esperasse que o vento do trem fizesse ao partir lhe tocasse o rosto com generosidade, agitando os cabelos naturalmente soltos.

"Onna, o trem partiu."

"Eu sei."

"Hunf. Então vou dizer à Yukina que você não vai à festa."

Ele fez menção que ia saltar da plataforma, desaparecendo. Era falsa, claro, porque matinha os olhos na ferry girl ainda sentada, mas ela não precisava saber disso. Esperava, que de alguma forma, ela quisesse sua presença. Que lhe desse qualquer palavra para mantê-la.

"Você nunca quis parar o tempo? Esvaziar a cabeça, e não pensar em nada além de quantas folhas caem por minuto de uma árvore rampeira ou quanta fumaça sai da sua boca num dia frio?"

"Não." - Ele respondeu sem pensar.

Botan soltou o ar com força, olhando para a estrada onde o trem desaparecia aos poucos.

"Logo tem outro trem. Pode demorar, mas outro vem."

De repente, a música tinha parado.

Ele não estava mais ouvindo aquela risada horrorosa dentro dos seus pensamentos.

Mas os seu próprio pensar agora gritava contra ele, agitando palavras como vento agitando folhas numa árvore rampeira, mas sem deixar uma só frase, como fumaça que se perde na boca num dia muito frio...

Hiei se sentou no banco, tomando um último gole de cappuccino.

"Isso é tudo que você entendeu? Deixar o trem passar e não pensar nisso?"

"Hun?"

Botan se voltou para os olhos vermelhos dele, que se mantinham agora presos na estrada. Assim, fácil, trocando os papéis. Ele entendia o que era não querer pensar. Se sentar num lugar calmo e frio, e esperar que sua mente se alimentasse o bastante com quaisquer detalhes pequenos que encontrasse à sua volta.

Ele tinha um gosto vermelho e amargo pra isso.

Ela só tinha escolhido um mais doce... mais macio.

"O que vai fazer quando o próximo trem chegar?"

"Você tomou todo o meu cappuccino." - Ela riu.

"Uma hora ele ia ter que acabar."

"Mas essa é a intenção, Hiei. Parar. Por alguns instantes sair da minha vida por um único detalhe dela. Por um instante pequeno, que a gente sabe que vai acabar... mas se não provasse, nunca ia saber que existem. Certas coisas a gente não pode parar no tempo pra simplesmente aproveitar tudo que se quer delas. Elas passam, e você se sente apenas como alguém que assiste o trem passar. Você não consegue entrar, por mais que tente."

Ela encolhia as mãos entre as pernas, olhando longe e fundo.

"Às vezes só quer acreditar que não está lá dentro porque decidiu não estar. Nessas horas, você não quer razões, nem sentimentos, nem pensar. Você só está ali, sentado em seu lugar, e o trem existir se torna o bastante."

"Eu... sei."

Botan arregalou os olhos, como se entendesse pela primeira vez que não estava falando sozinha. Hiei virou-se lento para encara-la, seu rosto seco e sério ainda mais silencioso, como se não a enxergasse nela.

Ela sabia que ele pensava em Yukina.

Hiei havia decidido não entrar na vida da irmã como poderia, mas manter-se ao lado dela, afastado dela. E não era por seu orgulho nem por uma promessa. Haviam razões dentro dele que apenas ele saberia. E por isso, ele sabia como era estar ali. Como era observar o trem passar, a vida de sua irmã correndo diante e ele simplesmente não poder entrar.

Mas e ela? De quem falava?

Ela riu, corando levemente.

"Acho que por isso me atrasei. Às vezes, só quero ficar alheia, sabe? Só... ficar quieta, sem precisar pensar em nada, sem precisar sentir nada. Sem ter hora nem trem pra pegar."

"Isso parece bom, onna. Mas não deixa de ser estúpido."

Botan virou-se zangada, os olhos fuzilantes já direcionados à ele... mas foram imediatamente derrotados. Hiei tinha um risco estranho nos lábios que, se não fosse real, era bem parecido com um sorriso.

Ele se levantou, os olhos vermelhos sobre os dela.

"Tem gente esperando por você."

Botan sentiu seu rosto arder de tão vermelho, levantando-se meio sem jeito.

"Hai...!"

Sentiu os joelhos fraquejaram, caindo novamente sentada. A mão do koorime havia segurado sua cintura e, antes que desse por si, colava sua boca na sua. Ela caiu sentada, enquanto ela a empurrava de volta ao banco, os lábios firmes contra os dela. Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, embora não soubesse o que seria, e nunca soube, pois sentiu a língua do youkai de fogo lhe invadir a boca da forma mais tenra e bruta, como se o carinho dele tivesse de ser tão forte e abrupto quanto. Era macio e lento, embora tomasse sem recato ou permissão aquele beijo todo pra si.

Ele se afastou, olhando firme para os olhos espantados que o seguiam.

Sorriu de canto, sentindo o velho perfume dela de volta às suas narinas.

"Vê se não perde o próximo trem, baka onna."

E desapareceu, saltando para fora da plataforma.

Botan suspirou com força, pela segunda vez. Levou uma das mãos à boca, sorrindo, enquanto a outra puxava a bolsa com tappouers e doces debaixo do banco.

Ouviu o primeiro apito do trem, abrindo suas portas.

Ela pegou a bolsa e entrou no trem, parando em uma das janelas.

Abriu a boca, baforando o ar contra o vidro, até embaçar. Com cuidado, escreveu algumas palavras e enfim foi se sentar.

Do lado de fora, um koorime corria ao lado do trem, lendo uma mensagem escrita no vidro em letras tortas.

"Na próxima estação, o café você paga."


End file.
